Reason to Live
by Dee Imonoyama
Summary: In this story, Sakura was supposed to die, but a sudden twist of fate happened, she was to choose if she wanted to die and be reincarnated after a few years and she will STILL have her memory or she will live and forget about everything.F.S.INSIDE.R&R.


Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own any of the Card Captor Sakura Characters. CLAMP owns them.

"…" – Talking

_Words in Italic_ – Thoughts/Events

'…' – Thoughts/Emphasized Words.

(A/N :…) – Author's Notes ahem me talking.

Plot: There ARE Clow Cards. Li Syaoran WENT to Hong Kong and left Sakura with that 'Teddy Bear'. They are…14 years old already. So…it's been 2 years since Syaoran left. Tomoyo well…she's still Tomoyo. Eriol lives in Tomoeda with Nakuru and Spinel Sun but I would really prefer to call him Suppi-chan.

The first and second movie is NOT included here. In this story, Sakura was supposed to die, but a sudden twist of fate happened, she was to choose if she wanted to die and be reincarnated after a few years and she will STILL have her memory or she will live and forget about everything. She won't forget about her family and her friends but she will forget the one she loves the most and all about the Clow Cards. Since Syaoran was in a far away place not really knowing what's going on in Sakura's life he DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT.

About the Clow Cards and its Guardians Keroberos & Yue they remain inside the Library where Sakura first saw Kero. There! Good enough for you to read it? Hope so! R&R Domo Arigato!

**Reason to Live**

Chapter 1

_Just a normal girl._

By: Dee Imonoyama

"HOOOOEEEE!"

Screamed the girl who just woke up, realizing that she was late for school…AGAIN. Her name is Sakura Kinomoto, 14 years old, tanned-skin, emerald sparkling green eyes and a cheerful attitude. Hurriedly, Sakura jumped out of her bed and headed straight to the bathroom, after doing her morning routines she got dressed and ran downstairs to eat some breakfast. As she sat on the dining table another man was there, eating pancakes. Touya Kinomoto, Sakura's older brother, Touya is tall and very annoying on Sakura's case because he always teases her by calling her a 'kaijuu_'_ that means 'monster'. But even though he teases her, he loves Sakura very much. "ah, the kaijuu is already awake" he said as he ate his breakfast. Sakura glared at him and stuck out her tongue. "stop calling me that!" she shrieked, then another man arrived and laid a plate of pancakes in front of Sakura. "good morning Sakura" he greeted with a warm smile. "good morning dad!" she replied with a wide smile formed on her lips.

That is, Fujitaka Kinomoto, the head of the family, he works as a Professor inside a nearby Academy, that is probably the reason why they have a large library inside their house full of his researches.

"Bye dad" Touya said and stood up from his seat then walked out the door with his bag on his shoulder. "h-hey w-wait!" Sakura shouted and stuffed all the pancakes inside her mouth then drank all of the orange juice inside the glass. "Bye dad!" she said and quickly put on her rollerblades then chased after Touya who was already speeding off in his bike. Sakura liked going to school together with her brother ahem let me rephrase that, Sakura liked going to school with her brother's BESTFRIEND. Yukito Tsukishiro, Touya's best friend and also his classmate, you probably remember that Yukito is also Yue's other form and whenever something happens and he is in the form of Yue after that he will not remember a single thing. They came to a stop and by that time a tall guy as tall as Touya was waiting there with his bike by his side. "oh, good morning Sakura, you too Touya" he greeted with a fatherly smile. Sakura already knew that what she felt for Yukito was nothing more than a father type of feeling. But whenever she tried to remember what happened after that conversation she had with Yukito at the Penguin Park everything becomes blurry.

"good morning Yukito!" she chirped and Touya just nodded. "well then, let's go, we don't want to be late now, do we?" Yukito said as they all headed for Tomoeda and Seijuu (sp?) High. They were in separate schools, Sakura studies at Tomoeda High meanwhile Touya and Yukito studies at Seijuu High.

As Yukito and Touya both headed for their school Sakura stopped at the front gate and saw that her best friend Tomoyo was already there waiting for her. Tomoyo Daidouji, Sakura's best friend-cousin, Tomoyo's father owns a Toy Company and that's the reason why Tomoyo is so rich and even has bodyguards with her. "Good Morning Sakura! My, you're looking happier than usual" she commented with a small smile. Sakura took off her rollerblades and blushed. "really? Wow…I never thought anyone would even notice that" she said with a sweat drop. "Sakura, I've known you for like the rest of your life, of course I would notice that!" Tomoyo grinned and they both talked about why Sakura was so happy. (a/n: she's happy because she got to go to school with Yukito) Both of them stopped at Sakura's locker and she changed her shoes, places her rollerblades inside and took out her books that she needed for today's lesson.

Tomoyo knew about what happened to Sakura and was a bit glad she wasn't forgotten but she feels sorry for Syaoran because Sakura had forgotten all about him. But like what she said _'whenever the one I like is happy, I'm happy'_. Tomoyo wasn't really sure what would happen if Syaoran came back and found out that Sakura had forgotten him. It would really break his poor heart and he'll probably be his cold old self again.

"Class is starting, everyone go to your proper seats" Terada-sensei instructed. Eriol was sitting at Sakura's front and he also knew about what happened, they didn't really know if it would be a good thing or a bad thing if they told her about that so they just remained silent and hoped for a miracle to happen. "I would like to say that we have a new transfer student coming all the way from Hong Kong, China" Terada-sensei said calmly. Tomoyo's eyes widened and Eriol remained quiet in his seat. Tomoyo stared at him; he felt her gaze and turned around. "What're we going to do?" she mouthed at him but he couldn't understand. And since Sakura was sitting beside Tomoyo and behind Eriol she was getting a bit suspicious. "What's going on?" she whispered to Tomoyo and Tomoyo just bit her lip and said, "Nothing!" she said as calm as she can be.

"Meet, Lae (Lei) Xian, she came all the way from Hong Kong, China to study here at Tomoeda High, you can take the seat behind Miss Daidouji" Terada-sensei said, a girl with short dark black hair and dark black eyes that stood about 5'3" smirked. Tomoyo raised her hand as they girl walked towards her seat, eyeing Sakura. Eriol bit his lower lip and clenched his fists. Meanwhile, Tomoyo dropped her hand and took a deep breath. As Lae sat on her chair, Tomoyo shivered. "Okay now class, turn to page 47, Miss Junishi please read the first paragraph" said Terada-sensei, after class, it was finally Lunch Break and everyone ran outside of the room.

Leaving Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and…Lae. "Who are you?" Eriol demanded as he stood up and glared at Lae. "I'm quite positive that Terada-sensei already introduced, weren't you listening?" she smirked as Tomoyo frowned and stood up too. Sakura remained in her seat, not really sure of what's going on. "Tomoyo, I'll take care of this, you and Sakura go and have your lunch" Eriol said as Tomoyo nodded and pulled Sakura with her outside. "What's going on?" Sakura finally squeaked with a confused face. "Nothing…she's just some old friend I guess" Tomoyo smiled at Sakura comfortingly, also curious about what's really going on. "But…" Sakura hesitated and sighed, dropping it off. Both girls went to a nice grassy spot where they decided to eat their lunch.

While eating, Tomoyo saw Eriol chatting with Lae happily as Lae laughed her head off. (a/n: LOL) "After that, they were like _no! no! stop it! You're burning it!_" Eriol told her as they both laughed together and saw the two girls. "Eriol over here!" Tomoyo shouted and Sakura turned around to see that Eriol was walking towards them together with Lae. "Oh…she's with him..?" Sakura stuttered out, not really feeling very comfortable around her.

"This here is Tomoyo Daidouji and that one is Sakura Kinomoto" Eriol introduced as he sat beside Sakura on the grass and Lae nodded. "So my instincts were right, you ARE Sakura Kinomoto! The girl Meiling's been talking about" Lae squealed and bent down so she was now eye-level with Sakura. "But…your eyes…they're not…satisfied yet…Sakura, do you feel like sometimes…something's missing in your life?" Lae asked curiously and Tomoyo was about to speak when Eriol suddenly signaled her not to. "w-what do you mean?" Sakura stuttered out, blushing a bit because Lae was getting close…TOO close. "I'm just playin'!" she joked and stumbled backwards holding her stomach in laughter. Tomoyo let out a heavy sigh and Eriol chuckled while Sakura sweat-dropped.

Lae contained herself and sat beside Tomoyo who was now feeling a lot better, and just couldn't wait to ask Eriol what happened when she and Sakura left the classroom.

Flashback

_Leaving Eriol, Tomoyo, Sakura and Lae behind. "who are you?" Eriol demanded as he stood up and glared at Lae. "I'm quite positive that Terada-sensei already introduced me, weren't you listening?" she smirked as Tomoyo frowned and stood up too. Sakura remained in her seat, not really sure of what's going on. "Tomoyo, I'll take care of this, you and Sakura go and have your lunch" Eriol said as Tomoyo nodded and pulled Sakura with her outside. "Very well then, Lae, what is it that you're looking for here at Tomoeda?" Eriol questioned, crossing her arms and Lae just sat there. "I came to see the Card Captor" Lae replied smoothly, Eriol just eyed her suspiciously. "Why?" he continued, sighing, Lae crossed her legs and grinned. "Because, I heard the news, Nakuru phoned me" she said shortly. "Did you tell anyone else? Syaoran and Meiling perhaps?" Eriol said getting a bit tensed up because Syaoran might do something not really good to himself if he knew about what happened to Sakura. "I was about to tell Syaoran but, it'll just break his poor little heart, the ice inside of him finally melt down and I don't want him to become the jerk he was before again so…I told Meiling, she promised not to tell anyway" Lae closed her eyes and stood up. "Poor Syaoran…he loves Sakura so much..." Lae said as if she was about to cry and Eriol placed a hand on her shoulder. "yeah, we all feel bad 'cause we weren't able to do anything about it…the final battle arrived when Sakura still wasn't ready so it caught her off-guard and she had to make a decision" he said looking down unable to look up straight. "She'll get her memory back…trust me" Lae said and smiled at him. _

"_That's impossible, doctors say there's no problem with Sakura, we just need to find the Clow Cards again…though none of us really know where Sakura found it..." Eriol mentioned and Lae just grinned wide at him. "I know where it is". Then after that, both of them talked about what Nakuru and Suppi-chan have been doing inside Eriol's mansion._

End Flashback

They all finished eating their lunch and it was time for classes again, during Math, Lae was really good and sucked at Japanese…it reminded Sakura of someone but she couldn't quite remember it. "Sakura, are you feeling alright?" Tomoyo asked worriedly, as they both walked at the hallway in search of Sakura's locker. They came to a stop and Sakura opened her locker with her locker combination. Sakura took out her rollerblades and placed her shoes and books inside since they only have research work at the Library for homework. "What do you mean Tomoyo?" Sakura asked her friend as she wore her roller blades and headed outside with Tomoyo following closely behind her. "You've been acting awfully strange after Math Class" Tomoyo pointed out and saw that Lae and Eriol were both heading their way. "It's just that…Lae…she reminds me of someone but…it's just at the tip of my tongue..." Sakura said as Tomoyo looked down with sad eyes. Tomoyo noticed that Lae seemed a lot like Syaoran, good at Math and bad at Japanese, she's Chinese, there's no doubt she knows Martial Arts too. "Ah, forget it Sakura, it's probably just going to drive you crazy if you keep acting like that" Tomoyo said calmly as they both waited for Eriol and Lae.

As they were all heading to Sakura's house for some tea, but really now, Eriol and Lae had a different reason that Tomoyo still doesn't know. Suddenly, someone started running behind them and pounced on Lae giving her a big bear hug. They all looked down and saw that a girl was on top of Lae, hugging her tightly. "MEILING!" they all said at the same time.

Author's Note: Right…right…sigh SO MANY SURPRISES! LOL oh well…I'll just continue the story tonight and I'll post it…hmn…I'm not really sure when, you just keep on checking or I'll just update you when the next chapter comes! R&R Thank You! Ja!

3 3 3

Dee/Nina


End file.
